1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning rollers in paper manufacturing machines. More particularly, present invention relates to a device for cleaning rollers in paper manufacturing machines such as those used to calendar paper in the process of making paper from pulp. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for cleaning rollers in paper producing machines with a high pressure hydrospray, while the rollers remain in the machine, thus, eliminating the need to remove the rolls in order to clean them.
2. General Background
Prior to the instant invention, in order to clean the rollers of paper producing machines, such as the type used to calendar paper in the process of manufacturing paper from pulp, it was necessary to first remove the rollers from the machines in order to clean the rollers.
In the past, paper mill rollers could only be cleaned by the time consuming, tedious and difficult process of physically disassembling the machine and removing the rollers prior to cleaning because a high pressure spray is required to clean the rollers, and prior to the instant invention, it was not possible to direct a high pressure spray into the machine to clean the rollers in situ.
It was previously impossible to clean the rollers in situ because the location of the rollers within the machine made it physically impossible to effectively clean the rollers with existing cleaning technology. This problem existed prior to the instant invention because, (i) in order to effectively clean the rollers it is necessary to deliver a high pressure spray that directly impinges upon the entire outer surface of the rollers, however, (ii) when the rollers are located within the machine, the geometry of the outer surface of the rollers relative to the point of access to the rollers made it impossible for existing cleaning technology to effectively clean the roller surface.
When the rollers are within the machine, they extend deep into the machine, with their outer surfaces running parallel to one another, yet extending perpendicularly away from the point of access to the rollers within the machine. Thus, in order to clean the rollers within the machine, it is necessary to both (i) deliver a high pressure spray that can reach deep within the machine and (ii) deliver a high pressure spray that can directly impinge upon the entire outer surface of the rollers.
Prior to the instant invention it was impossible to effectively clean rollers in situ in paper manufacturing machines because it was not possible to provide a high pressure spray that could both reach deep within a machine and directly impinge upon the entire outer surface of a roller. In order to perform such a function, it would be necessary to, as the instant invention does, provide a high pressure spray at, for example, the end of an extendable boom, where such a spray is directed substantially at a right angle from the axis of the boom, such that the spray can directly impinge upon the entire length of the outer surface a roller as the boom extends deep within the machine.
Prior to the instant invention it was not possible to effectively clean rollers in situ by the method of the instant invention because, inter alia, it was not possible in the existing art to both (i) provide a high pressure spray at the end of an extendable boom and (ii) direct such a spray at a net, approximately right angle to the axis of the boom.
The prior art does not disclose, or suggest, an apparatus wherein a high pressure spray is provided at the end of an extendable boom and where the high pressure spray is directed at a net, approximately right angle to the axis of the boom. In order to perform such a function, as does the instant invention, it would be necessary for the boom to not only extend and provide a high pressure spray from its end, but also it would be necessary for the boom to resist the high side thrust that would be created by the direction of a high pressure spray at a net angle away from the axis of the boom.
The prior art reveals only the provision of low pressure spray along a boom, where no significant side thrust would be created and where the apparatus clearly could not withstand a high side thrust against the axis of the boom, or, reveals the provision of spray along a boom where the pressure produced by the spray nozzles is balanced such that there is no net force produced against the axis of the boom.
To wit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,545 to Krajicek and to others discloses a mobile, truck supported tube cleaning apparatus which uses a high pressure water stream for cleaning tubes. The original application was for pressures which could be applied by a hand held cleaning lance, and therefore the side thrust was limited. The invention shows a truck mounted cleaning lance which is offset on a swinging boom, however, the boom does not show stability against side loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,857 to Shiba and others shows a roller cleaner for a printing press, which comprises a permanently installed piping and spray system for applying a washing solvent (described as an oil solvent: Kerosine, etc.) evenly to the roller surfaces. The spray nozzles are reciprocated to provide a more even spray. There is no boom to direct the spray into a specific location, such as inside a machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 751,612 to Case describes a tuck or cart mounted water sprinkler. This invention includes extending sprinkler pipes which are extended to the side of the truck by a rack and gear mechanism, including means to prevent the spray pipe from turning from its designed direction. However, the force, and thrust, of the spray from these pipes is necessarily limited by the application of the machine, the device being merely a low pressure sprinkler for roadways.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,278 to Tappe shows and extending, vehicle mounted spray boom for extinguishing fires. Here, the extended spray boom is not designed to withstand side forces from side spray, as the device only sprays forward from the end of the boom. Further, this device is not related to the use of high pressure spray to clean objects such as rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,342 to Stram shows a device for spray repair of interior furnace walls which shows an extendable spray lance which is mounted on the end of a truck mounted boom. The lance is protected from heat, but is clearly not braced for significant side loads from side spray pressures. In addition, the device is not related to the use of high pressure spray to clean objects such as rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,156 to Montainer shows a truck mounted rotary pressure water spray for washing surfaces such as roadways and the like. In one embodiment, the rotary jets are mounted to a boom arm which is freely moveable against a surface to be cleaned. However, the described spray pressure is low, and the spray is through relatively small nozzles, balanced at the ends of a rotary arm so that there is no net side force on the arm. The small nozzles are stated to limit consumption of hot water in washing and the boom is not designed to withstand side thrusts.
Hence, the prior art does not show the provision of a high pressure spray at the end of an extendable boom wherein there is a net direction of the spray produced away from the axis of the boom.